The aim of this application is to facilitate the development of a breast cancer program at the Johns Hopkins Medical institutions that will integrate basic research findings with clinical studies to provide new directions for achieving enhanced prevention, early diagnosis, and treatment of breast cancer. The new program would address four broad goals: l) to foster the development of a broad-based basic science program addressing molecular determinants of breast cancer development and progression and response/resistance to therapy; 2) to enhance ongoing efforts to improve the efficacy and/or decrease the toxicity of systemic therapy through institutional pilot trials that are based on or integrated with laboratory findings and continue participation in cooperative group trials; 3) to lay the foundation for a comprehensive laboratory and clinical program in the area of breast cancer prevention and risk assessment; and 4) to improve existing efforts to provide access to breast cancer research opportunities in prevention, early diagnosis and treatment, particularly to residents of Maryland and the city of Baltimore. Resources from this planning grant would be used to achieve these goals through support of a program: director, funding for an internal pilot grant program, recruitment of a new junior faculty member who wishes to establish an independent laboratory program in the breast cancer field, and support for an annual scientific retreat. The ultimate goal is to foster the development of a self-sustaining and productive translational research program